


(PODFIC) The Wargs of Baskerville by FlawedAmythyst

by AvidReaderLady



Series: The Elephant in the Room [5]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Case Fic, Episode Related, Hallucinations, Hurt John, Hurt John Watson, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:52:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvidReaderLady/pseuds/AvidReaderLady
Summary: John and Sherlock go to Dartmoor, Toad Hall and Afghanistan.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Wargs Of Baskerville](https://archiveofourown.org/works/439075) by [flawedamythyst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flawedamythyst/pseuds/flawedamythyst). 



Click here to download [MP3](http://www.mediafire.com/file/632ailkixlym3m2/The_Wargs_of_Baskerville.mp3)

**Author's Note:**

> MUSIC: "The Other Side of the Door" Kevin MacLeod (incompetech.com)  
> Licensed under Creative Commons: By Attribution 3.0 License  
> creativecommons.org/licenses/by/3.0/


End file.
